


A Series of Cages

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Cages, Consensual Sex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Prostate Milking, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Loki seeks an audience with the Grandmaster and finds himself caught in a trap of his own making.





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeTaverny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTaverny/gifts).



Loki hadn't been on Sakaar a full day when he stepped into the Grandmaster's quarters. It was late in the day, a long day of charming and manipulating people into accepting that he was someone who needed to see the leader of this planet.

You could only take control when you had control of the person in the charge.

He wasn't sure what he expected of the Grandmaster when he was on the other side of the door. Sakaar was unlike anyplace he'd ever been, and it wasn't surprising that the leader would be unlike anyone he'd met before.

Loki did not expect to be greeted by a man currently engaging in sexual intercourse.

"I -- I can come back another time," Loki said. His gaze shifted from the elaborate man he recognized to be the Grandmaster, to the man on the floor, who was naked except for a silver collar, with an uneven growth of recently shorn dark hair. His most striking feature was his left arm that was, from shoulder to fingertip, made of metal.

"No, no, come in, come in," the Grandmaster said, motioning for Loki to join him. "Don't mind Silverhand here, he's just getting in a day's work, aren't you?" He scratched his blue fingernails into the man's -- Silverhand's -- hair. Silverhand nodded, or it may have just been a bob of his head from the motion of the Grandmaster's hips working into him. His eyes were downcast, or perhaps even closed.

Loki straightened his shoulders, allowing the shock of the situation to roll off of him. Societal norms were different everywhere. Public displays of... affection could be the standard here. Like the disk attached to his arm before he entered the tower, there were practices from other cultures that were foreign to his own. He should act accordingly.

The Grandmaster wore a long colorful robe that was open down the middle, though anything obscene was blocked by, well, the obscenity.

"Now, I hear you've been working your little tail off to see me. Lockey, is it?" The Grandmaster didn't stop his work on Silverhand. He spoke like he wasn't doing anything else at all.

"Loki."

"Loki, of course. I am the Grandmaster." He lifted his hands to shoulder level for a moment, before dropping them back down to Silverhand's hips. "Now, tell me why a fellow such as yourself talked his way all the way up my tower?"

"Like so many here, I am a stranger from a far away land. I seek a place at your table, to offer myself for your favor."

The Grandmaster's eyes lit up. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." He hesitated. "Pardon me for one moment." He doubled over, leaning his body against Silverhand's back, shouting a string of nonsense words as, presumably, he came to completion. He pulled out and Loki got a brief glimpse as his genitals before the Grandmaster closed his robe with a simple tie around the waist.

Silverhand, still on his knees, sat up, and Loki got a look at his face. He was handsome enough, despite the scarring around where his metal arm met flesh. From the front of his silver collar, there was a chain, and Loki followed the chain down between Silverhand's thighs, where it attached to a cage that was holding his cock. The flesh bulged against the confines of the cage, and even mostly soft, fluid dribbled from the tip.

Loki looked away from him and turned his attention back to the Grandmaster, who had washed his hand and was currently drying them on a steaming towel. He sat down on a long red sofa and stretched his arm across the back of it.

"Now that's done," the Grandmaster said, giving Loki an appraising look, "take off your clothes."

Loki started. "I beg your pardon?"

"Strip, get naked." The Grandmaster waved a hand, like this was the most casual thing in the world. "Let Silverhand here take care of you. He's, uh, very good with his mouth, aren't you, Silverhand?"

Loki glanced down at Silverhand, whose expression hadn't changed, but there was something in his eyes Loki couldn't quite shake. It was possible that the Grandmaster wasn't making a request. It was possible that these were orders. Loki hated orders, but if this is what it took to get in the Grandmaster's favor, then it may be worth it.

Slowly, Loki peeled off his leather armor until he was wearing nothing at all. Most Asgardians were quite comfortable with nudity, but Loki wasn't most Asgardians. While his peers thought nothing of sharing a soak, Loki kept to himself. They had teased him, but never pushed him. They never asked him why.

"Oh, nice, good. Good, good, good." The Grandmaster smiled as he took in Loki's exposed form. "Go on, Silverhand. Make our guest feel welcome."

Silverhand didn't rise, but leaned over to crawl toward Loki before sitting back up on his knees. With his flesh hand, he stroked the soft length of Loki's cock, his fingers brushing lightly at the foreskin.

Loki swallowed as he felt his cock swell under this brief touch. "Please, I'd rather -- if you want, I can do this myself."

The Grandmaster laughed. "Oh, no, he's a service toy. Let him do his work, it makes him feel good, doesn't it, Silverhand? He loves it, can't get enough of it."

Silverhand responded by sucking Loki's foreskin into his mouth, and pushing it back over the head with his lips. Loki shuddered, squeezing his thighs together. He couldn't deny the warmth of Silverhand's mouth felt spectacular, but there was no ignoring the eager, watching eyes of the Grandmaster. His face flushed with shame.

As Loki was half hard, Silverhand began taking more of the cock into his mouth, swallowing around it. Loki moaned helplessly, leaning forward slightly. He felt hot drops of come dripping onto his bare foot, and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from Silverhand.

"There he goes," the Grandmaster said. He sat forward onto the edge of the sofa and playfully ruffled Silverhand's short crop of hair. "Put him in a cage, he still makes a mess. Told ya, he loves it."

Loki glanced down at Silverhand, who did not appear to be loving anything. He worked Loki's cock like it was a mission, and if he just accomplished it, he could leave. His work sent waves of pleasure throughout Loki's body, and it took only moments more for Loki to be fully hard inside of him.

The Grandmaster's hand slid down Silverhand's face to his chest, rubbing his fingers over a hardened nipple. "He fought one fight in the Contest of Champions, almost died, the metal arm, you know, I thought he could take it, but after that, I thought 'he's too pretty for this life' and he's been a faithful pleasure toy ever since. Enthusiastic. Just great."

Silverhand's face was flushed as he groaned, leaning into the Grandmaster's touch. He sucked harder, his tongue rubbing against the underside of Loki's cock, and Loki, against his own iron will, cried out, bending over further, barely able to keep himself upright.

"You're too good, Silverhand. That's enough, stop, stop." The Grandmaster gave Silverhand an admonishing tap on the back of the head. "We need to see what he's working with."

Silverhand sat back, slowly pulling his mouth from Loki's length. His lips were swollen and his cheeks blazing red. He took one last look at Loki's face, before dropping his chin, his eyes lowered toward his dripping cock, the flesh of it straining against the metal cage.

The Grandmaster paid Silverhand no mind, his attention now turned to Loki. "We know you're not a fighter, but that doesn't mean there's, uh, there's no place for you on Sakaar. Everyone here has a place and a purpose. Do you hear me?" He pointed at Loki's sweaty face. "You have a purpose here." Without warning, he took Loki's hard cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes, and making positive, appraising noises.

Loki's body went rigid under the Grandmaster's touch. It had been easy to lose himself in the pleasure of Silverhand's mouth, but this was weakness in front of the man was attempting to impress with his cleverness. Instead, Loki was thrown off and was now being fondled.

"Good, good," the Grandmaster mumbled, as his other hand came to rest on Loki's backside. He gave each side a squeeze before pushing his fingers between them, his fingertips pushing against Loki's tight hole. "Oh, now that won't do. Relax, my friend."

Creeping panic was starting to build at the back of Loki's mind. He knew if he resisted, he would lose any chance at favor, but the Grandmaster was slipping closer to one of Loki's mostly deeply held secrets.

"I can't," Loki muttered. His words had left him, and without words, Loki was nothing.

The Grandmaster chuckled as he reached between Loki's thighs. "We'll get you loosened up in no time." He almost skimmed right past it, the tips of his fingers brushing against the back of Loki's testicles, but he paused, his eyes lighting up. He rubbed his fingers over the small labial folds before encircling the rim of Loki's vagina.

"Please don't," Loki said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Pulling his hands away, the Grandmaster gazed up at Loki like he'd never seen such an amazing creature before. "You're wonderful. You're just wonderful. Sit down, friend, sit down." He patted the seat next to him in quick, light taps.

Cautiously, Loki sat next to the Grandmaster. "With all due respect, Grandmaster, as honored as I would be to join the ranks of your pleasure... toys, I feel that I may have other--"

The Grandmaster pressed one finger to Loki's lips to shush him. "I think you're very special. I think you -- Loki, was it? -- have so much potential here on Sakaar. But I need to get a better look at what you're working with here. Lay back."

Loki bristled. "I will not."

"Fine. Silverhand? Hold him down."

Silverhand rose from the floor. The chains from his collar pulled at the cage wrapped around his dick, tugging it upward. He paused, making a low noise at the motion, and then kept moving, resting his hands on Loki's shoulder and pulling him down into a lying position on the couch. Loki barely had a moment to even think about struggling before he was flat on his back.

"Release me!" Loki shouted.

Looming over him, Silverhand's cock dripped the precome onto Loki's forehead. It was so hot against the cool of the room, it almost burned.

"Good, very good," The Grandmaster said, reaching down to spread Loki's legs. One leg was swung over the back of the sofa, and the other was dropped onto the floor. Loki tried to kick, but he had no leverage, and he only made himself look foolish.

The Grandmaster caressed Loki's balls as he pushed them out of the way. "You're not the first I've seen that's uh, uh, like this, but it's special. It's so good. Fun for everyone. That's what you're here for. _Fun_." He pressed two fingers into Loki's vagina, finding it, from Silverhand's impressive mouthwork, wet and open. 

Tears of shame threatened at Loki's eyes, but he refused to show weakness. His body shook with rage and pleasure. No one had ever touched him there. He barely touched himself there. It was his own private shame, and now he was spread open to it. The pressure of the Grandmaster's fingers pushing into him, it was shocking and intense, and to Loki's deepest shame, it felt _good_. "Stop this right now! I command you to stop!"

The Grandmaster laughed. "Did you hear that? He commands me." He thrust his fingers deeper inside Loki, and pulled them halfway out, only to push them in again. It made a wet noise with each deepened plunge. "Yes, yes, this will do just fine."

Loki let his head fall back between Silverhand's massive thighs. This was not how he saw things going. He closed his eyes as the Grandmaster added a third finger, filling him further. Loki gasped, his hips involuntarily pushing into the intrusion. His face grew hot and his arms flailed, one hand latching onto Silverhand's flesh forearm.

"That's right," the Grandmaster said, almost soothingly. He stroked Loki's cock with his other hand as he whipped his wrist faster with each thrust of his fingers.

"Stop," Loki muttered between hastened breaths. He struggled to no avail against Silverhand's hold, and after what felt like hours, but was honestly only seconds, Loki came, squeezing tight around the Grandmaster's fingers and spurting come across his stomach in several bursts.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" the Grandmaster asked. He pulled out his fingers and wiped the residual wetness on the inside of Loki's thigh. 

Loki groaned, his body still working its way down from the orgasm, his cock twitching helplessly as it shrank back down. Every muscle in his body felt relaxed, but his mind was swarming with humiliation. How could he possibly stand undeterred before the Grandmaster now?

"Up, now, both of you," the Grandmaster said with a little wave of his fingers.

Silverhand released his hold on Loki and stood, head bowed, while Loki scrambled to his feet. He was sweating and covered in not only his own come, but whatever Silverhand had leaked onto his face. He stood with his chin raised, not allowing his shame or insecurity to show.

"That was--" Loki started.

"A wonderful show," the Grandmaster finished for him. "You've got spark, and I like that. You and Silverhand, you make a great team. I think roomies, and, and, and, uh, the pair of you for my next party. Silverhand, you show him the ropes. Not so much of this _stop, no_ business. It's fine for me, but that might put off some of my guests."

Loki stared at him. "Guests."

"Yes, for the parties. Some might call them orgies, but..." The Grandmaster waved the words away with his hand. "Details. Silverhand, take him to your room. Get him ready. I'm counting on you."

The only indication that Silverhand had heard him was grabbing Loki by the forearm and pulling him toward the door. Loki hesitated, looking back at his armor on the floor.

"My clothes..."

Silverhand tugged him away. "You won't need them."

Once they were out the door, Loki pulled his arm from Silverhand's grip. "I'll follow," he said, when Silverhand went to reach for him again. "I don't need to be led around like a child."

Silverhand nodded curtly and started walking down the hall toward an elevator. Loki followed, wiping the come from his face and finding he had nowhere to put it now, settling for wiping it off on his thighs.

"So," Loki said as the elevator doors opened, "how do you get out of here?"

Appearing unimpressed by the question, Silverhand stepped into the elevator, with Loki at his heels. He pressed a button (there were no numbers, only symbols Loki didn't understand) and the elevator began its descent.

"You don't," he said finally. "No one gets out. You can upgrade. Stop being a sex slave, be a guard, a cleaner, a contender, a scrapper. But we're all working for the Grandmaster. All of us, what we do depends on him. We're all prisoners of some kind."

"Right," Loki said. "How do I do any of that, besides this?"

Silverhand didn't respond. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Silverhand motioned with his head that this was their floor, and they stepped into another hall, this one less ornate than the top floor. It was also busier, with several naked... beings roaming the hall.

There was one with a similar build to Silverhand, though he was free of any adornment, but the rest, they were from all over the place. There was one that reminded Loki of a faun, with animal legs (though they appeared more horselike than goat) and a human upper half, his very large penis hanging heavy between his legs. One had purple skin and a feminine form and no visible genitals, with tentacles where a mouth should be. She approached Silverhand, one of her tentacles stretching down and wrapping around his cock.

"Still didn't get it off, huh?" she asked, her voice aloud, though Loki could still see no visible mouth.

"Maybe next time," Silverhand replied. His hips bucked up into her touch, and she laughed. Her gaze, little black beady eyes, turned to Loki.

"New playmate?" she asked.

Loki covered his genitals, not entirely certain he wanted the tentacled woman to touch him as freely as she did with Silverhand.

"He's still green," Silverhand replied. He reached down and pulled her tentacle from him. "He just had his first runthrough with the Grandmaster."

"Oh, fuck. Well, don't worry, darling," the tentacled woman said, "it gets easier every time."

"I highly doubt that," Loki mumbled, and was grateful when Silverhand led him away. The hall began to curve inward, and finally, they stopped at a door. Silverhand brought his hand up to a sensor and the door unlocked and opened. He showed Loki the disk on the inside of his wrist.

"It's coded to your obedience disk. Keeps those guys out of your room, but not the cleaners or the guards."

Inside, the room wasn't especially large or ornate, but it was functional. There were two double beds, a long couch like the one in the Grandmaster's suite, and a table for two with a couple of squishy chairs. Along one wall was a sideboard, complete with glasses and decanters. In one corner was a half wall, and when Loki peered behind it, he saw there was a toilet, a sink, and a shower. There were no doors or curtains.

"There's no privacy," Loki said.

Silverhand blinked at him. "What exactly do you need privacy for?"

Loki frowned. "I'd like to uphold a certain amount of dignity where I can. We're not all like you. We don't all enjoy being -- raped and fondled."

Silverhand had pulled on a pale yellow silk robe that fell to his knees. It had no ties to close it, nothing to hide his caged cock from the rest of the room, but he was considerably more covered with it on. He turned to Loki with fire in his eyes. It was the first expression Loki had seen from him that was something beyond apathetic.

"I don't enjoy it. I hate it, but I know he'll get his way no matter how much you protest." He held up his metal arm. "You think I wouldn't be able to strangle him? Snap him in two? I could, if it wasn't for the goddamn electric charge that would follow any attempt. I hate him and what he does."

Loki sneered. "Please. You moved into him every time he touched you. Your cock dripped with arousal. You nearly finished, even soft and caged. You wanted it even from that thing in the hall."

"I can't control how my body reacts. I spent eighty years untouched. It might take another eighty for my body to adjust. Who the hell knows." Silverhand went to the sideboard and pulled open a bottle of brown liquid. He filled a tumbler halfway and took a sip, swishing the liquid around in his mouth before swallowing. He glanced toward Loki. "Are you going to shower or not? I'd like to get this come out of my ass."

Loki didn't respond, but he took the opportunity to shower first. He washed the come from his stomach and his thighs beneath the hot spray of water. He glanced over a few times at Silverhand, who was leaning against the sideboard, sipping at his drink. He didn't appear to be paying Loki any attention.

Reaching between his legs, Loki touched his vagina experimentally. It was tender, but not especially painful. Nothing before today had ever penetrated it. There was no one alive today who even knew it was there. He had kept it hidden from his lovers in the past, and most certainly from his friends and his brother. Now, it was knowledge to lunatic and a man without a proper name.

Loki found a fluffy white towel to dry off with and to cover himself. "All yours," he said to Silverhand, who was finishing what appeared to be his third drink.

Silverhand grunted thanks. He motioned to the sideboard. "Help yourself. You'll need it."

Pouring himself a drink, Loki turned toward the half wall, the yellow robe draped over it, and watched Silverhand shower. Now, Loki could take in the musculature of him and the scars that spread from the metal plating of his arm. He was quite impressive. He may be submissive, but he could be useful.

Loki knew that the discovery of his vagina was going to make him a elite commodity, but what he had to do was prove that he had other skills -- non-sexual skills -- that would be put to better use. The Grandmaster had barely given him the chance to speak before he was spread open. What he would need to do is make opportunities to be heard.

It wouldn't take long to figure out how things worked on Sakaar. Every planet, every culture, it had a way to ease through ranks, to manipulate and pull at the strings until the entire society broke down around you. It would be easier, however, with a guide.

Loki knew he needed to endear himself to the Grandmaster, but he needed first to endear himself to Silverhand. 

Loki took a few steps closer to the half wall. He could feel the warmth of steam as he approached. "What's your name? Your real name."

Silverhand looked over at him. The spray hit him on his chest and the water seemed to pour obscenely down his torso. "Nothing in this place is mine. Not my body, not my actions. They all belong to him. My name is the one thing that I can keep for myself. I've never told it to anyone since the day I stepped foot on this planet."

Loki leaned forward with his most charming smile. "I can keep a secret."

"Yeah?" Silverhand raised his eyebrows before turning his back to Loki. "Me too."

* * *

There was nothing Loki could do from the dormitory. There was no one could manipulate or charm, no one to convince of his worthiness to be more than a naked sex toy. He tried to use his magic to remove at least his consciousness from the room, but perhaps it was the obedience disk, or something on Sakaar itself, but it was as if he couldn't quite reach his abilities. He could feel them bubbling before the surface, but there was no way to access them. It was rage and defeat wrapped up together.

Silverhand essentially ignored him for most of the afternoon, silently drinking in between short naps, but seeming no drunker for his efforts. Loki took the time to plan, but until he could get to the Grandmaster again, there was no plan -- and he honestly didn't want to be in the Grandmaster's presence again.

It was a relief when Silverhand got up and opened the door.

"Are you hungry?" he asked when Loki didn't move.

Wordlessly, Loki got to his feet and followed Silverhand into the hallway. There were more beings than before, all of them naked. A few wore open robes, like Silverhand, but most were completely exposed. Loki kept his eyes upward.

Silverhand lead him to a large room at the center of the level that seemed to function as both a cafeteria and recreational area. They both got plates of food and glasses of water (Silverhand also getting something that smelled strongly alcoholic) before finding an empty table. Loki considered the seat and all of the naked bodies before his to sit down on it, before he sighed and sat down anyway. He could shower again later.

"I never thought slaves would be so well fed," Loki said. His plate was full of meat, potatoes, some sort of red vegetable, and something cold that resembled custard.

"That's all part of the game. We aren't _slaves_ if we're cared for. We're supposed to like it. Everything is provided for us, we should be grateful." He stabbed the meat with his fork. "Aren't you grateful?"

Loki didn't say anything. He poked at the soft vegetables and began to eat. He didn't notice when another humanoid man joined them at the table until Silverhand spoke.

"Evening, Jonas," Silverhand mumbled around a mouthful of food. He spoke in the same flat, yet slightly agitated tone he used with Loki.

Jonas was big, barrel chested, with pale green skin and white hair fashioned in a mohawk. One of his giant hands was wrapped around Silverhand's flesh arm. "It's been a while, friend." The inside of his mouth was red, and his tongue forked, like a snake.

Silverhand shook him off. "Not long enough."

Jonas laughed, a booming noise that caught the attention of people around them. He leaned in closer, his mouth inches from Silverhand's ear, but he spoke loud enough so Loki could still hear every word. "How long are you going to be in that cage, Silverhand? Do you need to be milked again? I can help you like last time."

"I'm fine."

"I don't know..." Jonas' hand slipped under the table, and from the way Silverhand's body stiffened, Loki could only assume Jonas had grabbed him. "I'm hearing it's getting worse. You can't control yourself."

Silverhand eyed him for a long moment, before reaching under the table to presumably remove Jonas from his person, the way he had done with the tentacled woman earlier. "If I need a favor from you, I'll ask."

Jonas' forked tongue shot out and licked the side of Silverhand's neck. "It's my pleasure, friend." His gaze shifted from Silverhand to Loki. His huge eyes lit up. "Who's the new one?"

"Leave him alone," Silverhand said. "It's his first day."

Jonas rose from the table and maneuvered himself behind Loki. Loki felt every muscle in his body tense. He'd watched Silverhand be manhandled by everyone, was that simply how it went here? Molest or be molested? This man was huge, why was he a sexual servant and not fighting?

"First day, huh?" Jonas asked, leaning forward so his massive cock rubbed between Loki's shoulder blades. "You could be my friend, too."

Loki took a shuddering breath, but his words came out clear and strong. "I have all the friends I need, thank you."

Jonas reached down to touch Loki's face, but his wrist was caught by Silverhand's metal hand. Silverhand looked up at him, his gaze cool and unimpressed. "I said leave him alone."

Ripping his huge arm from Silverhand's grasp, Jonas' face turned an ugly shade of overcooked vegetables. "You don't tell me what to do." He grabbed Loki by the hair and yanked _hard_. Loki was pulled backwards out of his seat and was on the floor before he even registered the pain. Once he did, it felt like his scalp had been bloodied, his hands coming up to cup the back of his head. No blood, but his scalp throbbed.

Loki watched from the floor as Silverhand jumped to his feet and slugged Jonas in the face. In an instant, both Silverhand and Jonas joined Loki on the floor, but both of them were seizing with pain. Loki stared at Silverhand, whose eyes had rolled up into his head, his metal fist clenched in agony. He only looked up when a pair of shoes entered his field of vision, to see a guard, the only dressed person in the room, holding a little gold remote in his hand.

He flicked the remote, and both men stopped seizing. The guard looked down at them with annoyance. "Go back to your rooms, both of you. Jonas -- you keep this up, I'll recommended you as a challenger. You want to face the Grandmaster's champion?"

"Shitstains out there can't tell two green guys apart," Jonas croaked, still on the floor. Dark blood trickled down his chin. "Idiots won't know who to cheer for."

Loki stood and helped Silverhand to his feet. Silverhand grabbed the alcoholic drink off his tray and downed it two large gulps. He gave Loki a look that wasn't nearly as collected as before. On closer inspection, he was actually trembling.

"You can stay if you want. Finish eating."

Loki took a look around the room. The altercation had attracted the attention of most of the beings in the room. If he thought the command of his voice could stave them off, he would have quietly finished his meal, only having eaten a couple mouthfuls, but he shook his head. "I'll come with you."

Silverhand nodded, and Loki followed him out of the room. The hall was emptier now, though there were still some filing into the cafeteria for dinner. Silverhand pushed past them like they were nothing.

Back in the room, Silverhand went straight to the sideboard, while Loki sat down on one of the beds.

"You didn't have to do that."

Silverhand looked over his shoulder. "Jonas is a bully. He's no better than us. He deserved it."

It was a strange sensation, being lumped together with Silverhand so casually. So they were an _us_ now? Or perhaps he meant any of the other pleasure toys in the Grandmaster's playground.

Silverhand knocked back another drink and then wiped his nose with the back of his flesh hand. He turned to face Loki, the chain on his collar jangling as he did. "Was that your first time seeing what the obedience disks do?"

Loki glanced down at the disk on his own arm. "It was."

"You can fight them," Silverhand said, "but they'll shoot you up with electricity and do whatever they want to do you anyway. You'll just be a little weaker and a little more resigned to it. Outside of here, there's nothing I can do against anyone who tries to touch you. Not just guys like Jonas, but the Grandmaster, the party guests. They'll have you in any way they want. I can't stop it, and you can't stop it."

"Where are you going with this?" Loki asked warily.

"You seem like a guy who doesn't want to be touched. Maybe it's that vagina you're hiding, makes you not want to get too close, I get that. I'd like to help you, just so it's not so shocking when they do. But in this room?" Silverhand motioned to the four walls surrounding them. "I'll never touch you without your say so. I ask the same from you."

Loki's face had warmed at the mention of his vagina. It had only been a few hours since he'd been invaded by the Grandmaster's hand, and he'd somehow nearly forgotten that Silverhand had been witness to it.

"What did Jonas mean by 'milked'?" Changing the subject to something potentially embarrassing for someone else was an easy move. It almost felt cheap.

"Oh, that." Silverhand reached down to trace the line of the metal cage over his cock. "Can't come with this thing on. After a while it gets... well, you've seen how it gets."

Yes, Loki did. He could almost still feel the hot droplets on his forehead.

"When it gets like that, you gotta get it out. I can't really do it myself. Last time I asked Jonas to help me. He'd just gotten here, I didn't know what he was like." Silverhand's eyes went glassy as he stared at the wall straight ahead. "He pinned me down in the hallway. Did it in front of everyone. It wasn't like I hadn't been fucked in front of a hundred strangers at that point, but I wasn't expecting it like that."

He shook his head, as if clearing away the clouds in his mind. "I didn't mind the excuse to punch him."

Loki took a deep breath. This story, Silverhand's promise not to touch him, none of it should have affected him, but it did. These were the things Thor would have done. He would have stood up for a stranger and respected the boundaries of those around him. These were the things Loki avoided, or twisted for his own uses. He'd rolled his eyes at his brother's simple earnestness, but when Silverhand did the same things, it was decidedly more complex. It was strangely appealing.

"You're right," Loki said. He lowered his gaze to his hands. "I avoid physical contact. For so many reasons, more than just the.... I talked my way into this, and now I can't talk my way out."

He couldn't hear Silverhand's feet on the floor, but he heard the sound of the chain, and he sensed the presence of him drawing closer. Loki looked up, and Silverhand was only a few paces away from him. His right arm extended halfway toward Loki, and then he brought it back, as if he remembered that he'd just promised not to touch him.

"Get some rest," Silverhand said. "It's been a long day."

Loki agreed. It was difficult to accept how far out of his depth he was here. A night's rest could help. He pulled back the thin sheet on the bed and curled up in a ball. He kept his gaze on Silverhand, even as the other man turned down the lights and seemingly ignored him. He supposed he could trust Silverhand to keep his word, and for the first time since arriving on Sakaar, Loki relaxed.

"I could help you, if you'd like," Loki said softly. "With the milking. You swore to not touch me without consent, and I would swear it would be in the privacy of this room."

Through the darkness, Loki could see Silverhand resting against the sideboard, glass in hand. "I'm fine," he said.

"Suit yourself." Loki rolled onto his other side and closed his eyes.


	2. Bucky

Bucky Barnes was not fine. His testicles felt twin bowling balls between his legs, heavy. tender and full. Every step was agony, and he could only lay on his back as not to put any pressure on them while he slept. He still woke to wet spots on his sheets from the leaking, his body so sensitive to even the touch of blankets. He couldn't even remember how long he'd been wearing the cage, the same way he had no idea how long he'd been on Sakaar. On top of it all, he couldn't even suffer alone.

As far as roommates went, Loki was working out well. He'd only been there a week, but there didn't seem to be any huge personality clashes. He was quiet and kept his hands to himself, though he had a streak of self importance and was a bit of a prude, neither of which were going to serve him well in his position. Bucky had offered to help him, but as long as Loki denied him, Bucky let him be.

It would have been easier if Bucky's offer had been entirely altruistic.

"I'm going to be breakfast," Loki said. He eyed the glass in Bucky's hand. "Are you coming or are you going to drink yours?"

Bucky looked down at the glass, too. The alcohol provided in the room could probably strip paint and smelled like kerosene. He couldn't really get drunk thanks to the serum in his veins, but the burn took the edge off.

"Just this."

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly with thinly veiled judgement, and turned toward the door.

"Wait." Bucky set the glass down on the sideboard and crossed the room, his testicle protesting with every step. He shrugged out of his robe, a token from the Grandmaster, but that didn't take away his fondness for it. "Here."

Loki blinked, and took the robe from him. "Thank you."

"I'm not using it," Bucky replied, even though he very much had been just using it. He knew how uncomfortable Loki was with nudity, and Bucky could very well be naked alone in his room. "Bring me back a muffin."

Pulling on the robe, Loki smiled, just a small curling of his lips. "I will," he said, and exited into the hallway.

Bucky groaned. It was ridiculous to have a crush at this point in his life. He'd been a brainwashed international assassin for the better part of a century, just to get sucked to this intergalactic trash can the second he got his free will back to be turned into a sex slave. And now he had a _crush_?

It was stupid.

He'd been angry for so long. Maybe it was nice to feel something else for a change. There were so few pleasures for him on Sakaar, and the ones he had were all marred in someway by his predicament.

Walking carefully as not to jostle his balls, Bucky filled his glass again and settled on the couch. It took some time to spread his legs and adjust himself so he didn't put too much pressure on his testicles. When he finally got comfortable, he was sitting at an angle and his glass was already empty. He sighed.

There was a solution to this. When Loki offered to help him with the prostate massage, not even knowing what it entailed, Bucky wasn't about to trust someone he'd just met. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Now, he was willing, but fell into a moral dilemma.

Loki had an intense dislike for being touched, and while he was maybe okay with being the one doing the touching, it seemed almost like a trick to get Loki to make any physical contact with him. Because Bucky really wanted to touch him. He wanted desperately to get his fingers into Loki's dark hair, to kiss him, to just _hold_ him.

He could tell Loki how he felt, but there was no way that could go well. Loki's sneering judgment was bizarrely irresistible, but the humiliation of confession, Bucky was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to deal with it. Keeping cold distance, that was how he survived this place. He could handle Loki the same way.

When Loki returned, he tossed a muffin toward Bucky. Bucky caught it deftly with one hand. It was brown with some sort of fruit on the top.

"Thanks."

Loki took a long look over him and sighed. He sat down on the table right in front of Bucky. The yellow of the robe wasn't his color, but Bucky liked it on him anyway. "You're miserable."

"We're all miserable," Bucky replied, though he knew exactly what Loki meant. 

"I can help you," Loki continued, ignoring that Bucky had even spoken. "It would be worth it just so I could get a good night's sleep. You're an incredibly restless sleeper, did you know that?"

Bucky did know that. He never slept as the Asset. He was frozen. His body knew it needed rest, but when the sleep wasn't manufactured, it was broken. Milking wouldn't end that, though it could help.

Loki leaned forward and his hand came to rest on Bucky's knee. "Let me do this for you. For both of us."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bucky knew his dick was trying to get hard, and with his legs spread like this, Loki knew it too. It was right there. But again, Loki just willingly touched him, and his offer stood. He even seemed a bit desperate. How annoying was Bucky as a roommate?

Bucky took a deep breath. It wasn't morally wrong if Loki was offering, right? "Sure."

"Good. Eat your breakfast." Loki stood and walked away.

There was no way Bucky could eat. He'd spent a lot of time trying desperately to not think about Loki's cock in his mouth. Neither of them had a choice about it, but Bucky had a choice in wishing he could do it again under different circumstances. If he wanted consensual intimacy, he was going to get it.

Loki wasted no time. By the time Bucky had choked down the muffin, Loki was urging him a corner of the room where he'd spread out a sheet. Bucky recognized it as the slightly stained sheet from his own bed, but that was fair.

"I'm assuming there's going to be a mess," Loki said.

Bucky nodded.

"Should you be on all fours or laying back?"

Jesus. Bucky hadn't expected this sort of clinical frankness. But he considered the question. In the incident with Jonas, he'd been shoved down on his hands and knees. He didn't want a repeat.

"Laying back." Bucky gave Loki a sidelong look. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Loki lifted his eyebrows cooly. "I asked around."

Well, that was possibly worse than Loki being clueless, but at least Bucky wouldn't have to walk him through it. 

Gingerly, Bucky got down on the floor and stretched out on the sheet. He tried to steady his breath, but he could already feel his heart pounding in his throat. There was no way this wasn't going to be humiliating.

Loki disappeared for a second, and then returned with a pillow (one from Bucky's bed, of course). He tapped Bucky's hip. "Up."

Bucky raised his hips and Loki shoved the pillow beneath them. He wished his coping mechanism hadn't been detaching himself from Loki. He wanted to say something to ease the tension in his mind, but instead, he just clenched his fists.

Loki also returned with one of the supplied bottles of lubricant. Of the things they were given, soap, toothbrushes, alcohol, lube was obviously the one thing that went untouched in this room. Until now.

He knelt between Bucky's spread legs, carefully prepping his first two fingers with lube. "I'll try to make this as quick as possible."

"Thank you," Bucky said, and then realized that wasn't what he meant. He didn't need it to be quick. He didn't _want_ it to be quick. "I know you don't like to be touched, so this... it's appreciated."

Loki's dry hand rested on the inside of Bucky's thigh, and it was everything Bucky could do to not jerk upward into his touch. "I like being touched fine. When I choose it. When I have control over it."

Bucky's jaw went slack. He could work with that -- if only. "It's me you don't want touching you."

Loki's gaze shot up to Bucky's face. "I don't want you preparing me to be raped. I don't think that's a difficult concept to grasp."

Bucky gritted his teeth. How fucking stupid was he? "Let's do this."

Two cool, wet fingers pushed into him. Bucky stretched open easily to them, but the breath wooshed out of his lungs in an instant. He gasped for more air, and clenched around Loki's fingers.

"You don't have to do that," Loki said immediately. "I'm not a member being serviced."

Bucky tried to relax, but he was pretty sure it just made him more tense. He tried to shift the tension out of his ass and into his shoulders, which seemed to work. He closed his eyes. It could be easier if he wasn't actually looking at Loki. He tried to steady his breathing as fingers pushed further into him, but that failed, taking a shuddering gasp when Loki pressed against his prostate.

"That's it," he said, a little louder than he would have liked. He had to have sounded desperate. The precome was trickling from his dick at a steady pace now and pooling around his balls.

Loki made an amused noise and began rubbing against it in slow, almost teasing motions. "How did you learn that you needed to do this?"

Bucky took a couple breaths. "I'm not the first guy here to get caged. A lot of folks were more -- ahh, god -- more than willing to help. Too willing."

Loki's grip tightened slightly on Bucky's thigh, and the pressure of his fingers increased. "That's unfortunate."

"Uh-huh." Bucky didn't have a grasp on actual words anymore. The sensation of Loki's movements was deep and intense. He could feel it everywhere: pulsating in his throat, a tingling at the top of his head, shocks of hot pleasure running up his spine. He moaned helplessly, his fists clenching and releasing in time with Loki's fingers.

"Feels that good, does it?" Loki asked.

Bucky cracked open an eye and saw that Loki's face was unusually flushed. Bucky groaned in response, his hips pushing back against Loki's touch. His metal hand came down to wrap around his straining cock, and though there wasn't much to do with it, just holding it, to feel the contact, squeezing it ineffectively helped somehow.

The pressure increased again, and now Loki was pushing against him _hard_. Tears spilled down Bucky's cheeks as his moans turned to cries. The pleasure was so intense is almost felt like pain.

"Touch me," Bucky rasped.

"I'm already touching you," Loki said, as though it were perfectly obvious. Of course he was. He was literally touching from the inside out.

"More." Bucky groaned, his back arching. He was _so close_. "Please."

Loki's eyes widened slightly. Never breaking his rhythm, he slid his other hand down the side of Bucky's thigh, and up over his hip. Bucky shuddered, Loki's cool hands gliding over his skin, now moving further upward, as Loki leaned over him, to rub soothingly up and down at Bucky's waist.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut tight when he came, his body forcing out all the come in thick ropes that splattered hot across his stomach and even his chest. It was too much, his body shaking, as it didn't stop, with Loki still pressing into him, still working his prostate, and forcing out even more.

"I can't--" Bucky tried to say, but when he opened his mouth, he could only manage choked noises. He felt like he was going to die, every sense overwhelmed as he just _kept coming_. He somehow opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Loki leaning over him, his mouth slightly open, cheeks pink, and his expression unreadable. He was stunning.

Bucky's groaned broke off so suddenly it shocked him, his entire body going limp with relief, but the thrum of his orgasm didn't subside. No longer did he feel like he was going to die, but now his body felt like it was floating.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Loki removed his fingers from Bucky's body. "You're welcome. I'm going to wash up, then the shower is yours." He stood, and Bucky felt a hot rush of arousal that tingled up the backs of his legs as he saw Loki's hard cock, the head, flushed red, protruding from the foreskin.

"Oh," Bucky whispered. He hadn't seen Loki hard since their first day together, and he _wanted_. He bore everyone else's desires. He'd been doing it for eighty years. He hadn't stopped to want anything or anyone for himself in so long, it was consuming. 

Loki turned away, the silk robe flowing after him, and that gave Bucky the chance to take stock of himself.

Come was streaked across his entire torso. It was practically overflowing from his navel, and dripping down either side of ribcage. His face and neck were sticky with sweat. He knew the process was going to make a mess, but this, it made him feel dirty, though he sensation was hardly unpleasant. It was all him. Him and Loki.

Bucky sat up slowly, pulling the pillow out from under himself. By the time he got up, Loki was out of the bathroom, so he walked, painlessly and lightly, over to take a shower. It took a long time, cleaning out all the little crevices of his body, and especially around the cage.

After he was clean, he went over to the beds, where Loki was sitting. He had the length of the robe draped over his genitals, and that was probably just as well. "I suppose you want this back," he said, fingering the silk neckline.

Bucky shook his head. "You keep it."

Loki's expression went wary for a moment, and then he relaxed. "Thank you."

Tipping back onto the bed, now without a sheet to cover him or a pillow, Bucky stretched his arms up over his head. He thought he might actually rest now.

* * *

It was the summons Bucky had been waiting for a dreading. In six hours they were both to appear for a party on the Grandmaster's yacht. While Bucky had left for small summons, not even with the Grandmaster himself, just appointments for the leader's friends, Loki hadn't left the dormitory floor.

Bucky had the feeling, based on the stricken look upon Loki's face, that he was also realizing this.

It had been a few days since the milking affair, though it could have been a week. They hadn't spoken of it, but now that Bucky wasn't in constant pain, he tried to be a bit softer to Loki. He wasn't sure how that was going.

"I can't do this," Loki said, taking a step back. He pulled the robe closed around his middle and crossed his arms over it. 

God, Bucky wanted to touch him, to comfort him, but he kept his hands to himself. "Just follow orders. Do what they tell you. Don't protest and don't complain."

"I don't _follow_ orders." Loki's expression shifted from shocked to annoyed. "Where I come from, I'm a god. I am a _king_."

Bucky blinked. "Seriously?"

Loki sneered, but then he softened slightly. "What happens if I refuse to go?"

Wordlessly, Bucky flicked his own obedience disk. Against his metal finger, it almost made a ringing noise.

"Ah."

"You can't stop them. You just have to get through it." Bucky went over to the sideboard for a drink. It was times like these he wished he could get absolutely wasted, but instead, just appreciated the burn as he swallowed.

When Bucky arrived on Sakaar, after his near death experience in the Battle of Champions, he'd been the must-see attraction among the sex slaves. His metal arm was a draw, along with his serum-induced stamina and his instinct for compliance.

While Loki lacked that particular instinct, Bucky had a feeling once the upper crowd got a feel for his unique genitals, Loki would be a popular choice. 

He was also sure that _telling_ Loki this would result in panic and an ultimate emotional shut down, Bucky decided to keep this information to himself. There wasn't any reason to make things worse.

The rest of the day went by far too quickly for Bucky's liking, and instead of going to dinner, they went to the flightdeck, along with a dozen other slaves. Bucky didn't know them all by name, but he recognized them on sight. Thankfully, there was no Jonas. Bucky didn't like him, and he hated the way Loki seemed to shrink in his presence. 

Bucky much preferred Loki declaring he was a god.

The yacht was a slow moving ship decorating in gold and white with huge observation decks to overlook the landscape of Sakaar. It was a lot of garbage heaps but sometimes the views of the portals were nice. Especially if you imagine one taking you home.

The party had already started when they arrived, and a cheer coursed through the crowd at the addition of naked sex slaves. With their arrival, the yacht took off from the flightdeck and began its slow circling of the city.

Workers came and got them, taking them different parts of the yacht, for different parts of the party -- some were meant for more social things, the orgies, and others were for private use, but Bucky and Loki were left standing there, until Topaz arrived. She didn't say anything, but scowled at them both, and motioned for them to follow her.

Bucky glanced over at Loki and saw him actually trembling, though his face revealed no fear. Good.

"Ahh, the stars of the show!" The Grandmaster rose from his golden throne, a blue, bubbling drink in his hand. He took them both in, their dour faces, down to Bucky's trapped dick. "Well, this won't do." He raked his blue fingernails through Bucky's short hair. "What do you say we take off that cage, huh, Silverhand? You ready to get it off?"

Bucky actually moaned with relief. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more in that moment than to finally get have the cage taken off of him. It took a minute, Topaz fiddling with a comically large keyring to find the right key, but finally the collar unlocked and the cage released around Bucky's dick.

"Thank you," Bucky said, staring at the wall in front of him. He thought he would be getting hard immediately, but his poor cock seemed confused about what it could do with newfound freedom, so it hung there, in the half-hard state it'd been living in for what seemed like years.

The Grandmaster leaned in close to Bucky, his breath hold and vaguely alcoholic, and said, "Now, no more trouble, yes, Silverhand?"

Bucky shook his head. "No more trouble."

"Good!" The Grandmaster clapped him on the shoulder. "Topaz, string him up!"

Bucky's entire body jerked. He didn't know what meant, but it didn't sound good.

Without a collar to grab him by, Topaz grasped his metal forearm and yanked him toward a beam with a long red rope hanging from it. There was no reason to be so rough with him, Bucky would have followed her lead, but she always seemed to revel in the pain. She tied the rope around his wrists and then pulled the rope hard, his hands going up over his head until his feet were barely touching the ground. She gave his cock a judgmental look, though that might have just been her face, before going back to the Grandmaster's side.

The Grandmaster looked at him like he was a prize. "Beautiful. Just beautiful."

And accessible. Bucky's backside and front were both completely exposed in the middle of the room. He swallowed. He could take it.

"Now, for you." The Grandmaster turned from Bucky to face Loki. He cupped Loki's face in both of his hands and kissed him on the forehead. "You're going to love this."

There was already a crowd forming around the throne as the Grandmaster pulled Loki toward it. The Grandmaster sat down and flicked open his robe, while Topaz grabbed Loki and shoved him to his knees between the Grandmaster's spread legs.

Bucky cried out as something cold and sharp whipped against his backside. He twisted around and standing behind him was a large tentacled monster. There was no other word for the eight foot tall octopus creature that, despite having no visible eyes, seemed to _leer_ at him.

He turned back around, but in the time it took for him to check his own surroundings, the crowd around the Grandmaster's throne had grown so thick he couldn't see Loki. A crowd had emerged around him as well.

Another wet tentacles slapped his ass, but this time Bucky was ready for hit. He ground his teeth instead of letting on his discomfort. His cock, however, was no longer confused and jutting out proudly at the attention. A second tentacle came around his left side and wrapped around his dick, the very tip of the tentacle teasing at the slit, as another slap made contact, this time resulting in a cheer from the crowd.

Bucky bit back at groan, though not from the pain. He'd barely been hard for a minute and he already felt on the verge of orgasm. Precome was already dripping from the tip, and a guest dressed in purple stumbled forward and licked some away. Bucky's hips jerked, and the guest retreated, laughing and collecting money from their friend.

The next slap was harder than the last, and like a spark, Bucky came, a hot spurt of come shooting like a fountain. The crowd cheered, like he'd been a newly opened bottle of champagne. Shameful heat radiated from his face. He could bear what they did to him, but he hated the way his body reacted, as if he enjoyed it.

His cock remained stubbornly hard as third tentacle shoved unceremoniously up his ass. Bucky tried to twist away, but the knots were strong. It wasn't painful, the wetness from the octopus' skin lubricating him but he was stretched open too fast and without warning. The further the tentacle went into him, the thicker it became, and Bucky heard himself groan, though couldn't tell if it was from his discomfort of the pleasure.

Another tentacle slipped between his legs, wrapping around his balls, while a fifth slid up the side of his face and pressed into his mouth. It tasted like sea water, and the smell and flavor of it took over all of Bucky's senses. He heaved breaths through his nose as the tentacle filled his mouth completely, the suckers running along the bottom pulling at his tongue.

As more tentacles were wrapped around Bucky's body than not, the octopus lifted itself off the floor and attached itself to Bucky's back. The weight of his pulled Bucky down, the rope digging into his wrist. The tentacle in his ass pulled out slightly with this action, and then pushed back in, thrusting hard into him. 

Bucky's vision blurred, overwhelmed, but through the static and over the roar of the guests, he could hear Loki. Loki cried out in something that was neither pleasure nor pain, but some mix of the two and also neither at all. Or perhaps it was the lack of oxygen, he wasn't sure. But there was clarity in needing to know if Loki was all right.

He struggled against the rope, against the octopus, but he had no leverage. His bare feet slipped on the floor where the octopus had leaked fluids, and the tentacle in his mouth shoved in further, pressing against the back of his throat. Bucky gagged, and then his mouth was flooded with salty liquid.

He gagged again, and this time the tentacle pulled out of his mouth. He spat on the floor and took several deep breaths, his vision clearing as oxygen pumped to his brain. His head hung low as the tentacle in his ass thrust harder into him, and the octopus squeezed his entire body in a tight, wet embrace.

The same cold liquid filled Bucky's ass, filling him so quickly it made him nauseous. The octopus sagged against him before slowly pulling off and disappearing. A flood of water poured out of Bucky's ass. His face went hot again, the flush spreading down to his shoulders, as some the crowd applauded, like it was a goddamn play, and others laughed.

With that bit of the show over, the crowd cleared some, giving Bucky a glimpse at Loki.

Loki was bent over the golden throne, his head bowed so Bucky couldn't see his face, with the Grandmaster behind him. The Grandmaster was talking amicably with someone, one hand waving wildly as the other was firm on Loki's hip.

And just as quickly, the crowd shifted again, and Loki disappeared from view.

Bucky closed his eyes and waited for the night to be over. He barely noticed the mouth closing over his cock. It never ended.

* * *

Bucky and Loki didn't speak as they walked back to their room. Bucky was sore and tired, and while he didn't see everything that happened to Loki, he knew the first party, no matter what went down, was rough. 

Inside, the room was dark and cool, and Bucky was about to offer Loki the first shower, when Loki shoved him hard against the wall. All the air rushed out of Bucky's lungs, his body tensing, preparing for attack, but instead of fists, Loki kissed him.

It took Bucky a moment to register what was happening, but when he did, he relaxed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Loki's body. He was wiry, strong, lean muscles rippling beneath his skin, and Bucky could feel them, his flesh hand sliding up Loki's back and then into his hair. It was like silk, soft and smooth, just like Bucky imagined it. He relished the way Loki's mouth felt against him, warm and just a little bit rough. Exactly the way Bucky liked to be kissed, as if Loki knew that.

Loki pulled back, his lips red and a little swollen, and he stared.

"That bad, huh?" Bucky asked breathlessly. They all had different reactions. Some of them retreated into themselves, while others turned violent. It was why the slaves raped each other in their free time. To feel _something_ , to have control for even a moment. Bucky didn't have to like it to understand.

Loki reached up and touched his fingers to Bucky's jaw, his fingers dragging through the scruff. "I needed something that was mine." His fingertips brushed over Bucky's lower lip, causing him to gasp. "You _are_ mine, aren't you, Silverhand?"

Still out of breath, Bucky nodded. He was agreeing to something and he didn't even know what, but he knew that he wanted it.

"Good." Loki patted his cheek and took a step back. "Go ahead and clean up."

And like that, the dynamic in the room completely changed.

* * *

Bucky had predicted several things, the main one being that after the party, he would be less busy and Loki's dance card would be full. Every night, Loki went out to some appointment, whether it was with the Grandmaster himself, or with other party goers who loved Loki's many orifices.

Loki would return to the room late into the night, and immediately go to the shower. Bucky usually woke at the sound of the water running, and by the time Loki slipped into his bed -- their bed, now -- Bucky had shuffled over to one side, giving him all the space he desired.

Most nights, Bucky just held him, with nothing sexual about it, despite Bucky's insistently hard cock between them. Sometimes, Loki would kiss him, allow himself to be touched, while other nights, Loki needed space. He didn't go back to his own bed, but he pushed Bucky away.

Whatever Loki needed, Bucky was willing to give it to him, no questions asked.

Until one night when the door opened with a bang, as it slammed against the wall on the other side. Bucky sat up in bed, as Loki shut the door and instead of going to shower, stalked immediately over to Bucky. He climbed into the bed atop Bucky, hands on his shoulder.

"Submit to me," Loki said. He smelled like sweat and sex. His eyes were wild and yet he kept himself so controlled and collected, it was almost frightening.

Bucky stared at him. "I -- I do."

Loki leaned in and kissed him. Bucky opened his mouth to him, and Loki posessively took him deeper, his hands gripping Bucky around the back of the neck.

Groaning softly, Bucky allowed himself to be taken. His cock had grown so hard so quickly it was painful. He moaned into Loki's mouth when he felt a hand grasp his dick. He didn't even realize Loki had moved a hand from his neck.

"Is this for me?" Loki said in a hushed tone. He squeezed the cock ever so slightly, but that's all it took for precome to bead at the tip. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."

Bucky's eyes widened. "Jesus, yes. Fuck."

A slow smile spread across Loki's face as he kissed Bucky again, his weight shifting. Bucky had been expecting Loki to take him, and made a desperate sound when Loki sank onto his cock instead. He grasped Loki just under the jaw with his flesh hand and kept him there, kissing him, until Loki pushed him back onto the bed.

"This is mine," Loki said, his quiet voice suddenly dangerous. It sent a thrill up Bucky's spine just to hear it.

Bucky moaned. He'd wanted to be inside of Loki for what felt like forever. He couldn't keep track of days, but he knew his desire. This secret part of Loki, the part he was so deeply ashamed of, Bucky had craved it. It was so unlike the rest of him, it was shocking. Loki ran cold, sometimes even the tips of his fingers turning blue when the temperature was moderate, but this was different. His vagina was wet and hot, and it warmed Bucky through just being inside of him.

Loki closed his eyes as he rode Bucky. He took his time, grinding himself upon Bucky, then slowly pulling back up again, before forcing himself back down. 

And Bucky just had to take it all.

"Loki," Bucky gasped, his back arching as his orgasm began to overtake him. He closed his eyes tightly as he came, and he felt Loki's cool hand grasp his own, squeezing him through the pleasure. His body went slack, except for his cock, and Loki didn't stop. 

Dazed, Bucky watched him. Loki was gorgeous, sweat shining along his upper lip in the dim light, and his core muscles tightening with each thrust. His face was screwed up, like he could fuck away whatever happened to him.

But Loki still wasn't hard. Bucky raised a hand to touch the inside of Loki's thigh. Loki started at the contact, like he'd forgotten Bucky was there at all.

"Does it feel good?" Bucky asked.

Loki didn't stop, but he considered the question, his eyes open and his gaze firmly on Bucky. "I'm getting what I need." He rested his hand atop Bucky's and squeezed it again. "And you're getting what you want. You wanted this, didn't you?"

"I did." Bucky's grip tightened on Loki's thigh. "I do. Just -- you want it too?"

Loki cracked a smile. "Does it seem like I'm doing anything I don't want to?"

Bucky groaned at his words, another orgasm taking him. They should have felt cheap by now, the hundreds of orgasms he's given to any number of strangers, but with Loki, it felt like gift he could give him. His vision whited out for a moment, toes curling, as he cried out, almost in agony.

When he finished, Loki carefully lifted himself from Bucky's still-hard cock and draped himself over Bucky's chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around Loki's body, feeling the sweat drying on his back.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked in a whisper, his fingers tracing what he hoped were comforting circles against Loki's skin.

Loki's face was buried in Bucky's neck, and after a moment, he shook his head. "I hate being degraded," he mumbled.

Bucky kissed the top of Loki's head. "They'll find a shiny new toy soon."

Loki peeled himself away from Bucky so they were looking each other in the eye. "Not soon enough. I'm going to shower. Join me."

It wasn't a question, and Bucky responded well to orders. He followed Loki to the shower, and leaned in close as Loki adjusted the water temperature. It was a little cold for Bucky, but it helped calm down his dick.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Bucky asked, his hands already tangled in Loki's locks. When he thought about it, he missed his own long hair.

Loki smiled, but shook Bucky's hand away. "Clean me out, will you?"

Bucky's pulse quickened as he took Loki's meaning. He went down to his knees and got between Loki's spread legs. Some of the come was running down the inside of his thighs, and tentatively, Bucky licked it away. Above him, Loki gasped softly. 

Tilting his face upward, Bucky got his first actual glimpse at Loki's vagina. It was a little irritated and red, but Bucky figured his dick wasn't the first in it this evening, and it was dripping. Bucky pressed his mouth to it, tasting the mix of his come, and Loki's wetness. He moaned, letting the flavors spread across his tongue before swallowing it down.

Loki's hand came to rest at the back of Bucky's head, thumbing against the grain of his hair. "You're the first person I've ever wanted this way. I would have kept it secret forever."

Bucky gave a muffled acknowledgment of the praise as he sucked at the come, pulling it into his mouth. He was aware that it wasn't just his in there, but he was too far gone to care. He'd had worse in his mouth, and not received it in as glorious a vessel as Loki's wet cunt.

"You're the only one I trust here. You gave me your word, and you've kept it. I'd like to give my word to you." Loki reached down and tucked his hand under Bucky's chin, forcing Bucky to look up at him. "I will never harm you. No matter what happens."

Bucky gazed at him. That sounded ominous, but in the sweetest way possible. He turned his face toward Loki's hand and kissed his palm. "Thank you."


	3. The Grandmaster

The plan was in motion. 

The closer Loki got to freedom, he could taste it. He'd spent countless nights in the bed of the Grandmaster, and in the beds of his guests, convincing them that he'd be better suited for their position than the one he was currently occupying. He charmed his way through parties, talking to people more than he fucked them. They loved him. They flocked to him, to hear his stories, to laugh with him. It took time, but he won them over for more than his body. Not even the Grandmaster could deny his petition to be relocated.

Now, Loki only had one final night ahead of him with the Grandmaster. A farewell, if he had to guess. There was already a new, private room set up for Loki once it was over, and a life without threat from the obedience disks ahead of him.

There was only one complication.

Loki looked down the sleeping form of Silverhand next to him in bed. He'd grown more attached to Silverhand than he'd ever expected to, though growing attached to anything here had seemed like an impossibility. It should have been easy to walk away, finally getting what he wanted.

Yet Loki couldn't deny the comfort Silverhand had been to him.

He looked away. He couldn't think about that, not when he was so close. There wasn't anything he could do for Silverhand and they would both have to accept that.

* * *

The Grandmaster's bedchamber was a familiar sight by now: white walls with blue lighting, the chrome and glass tables, and a huge bed with a mirror above it. And yet, it still filled Loki with a sense of dread. He hated the things that happened in this room and he was certain the Grandmaster would drain every bit of pleasure from Loki that he could, being his final night as a sex slave.

Having Silverhand by his side only heightened his anxiety. They'd never taken on the Grandmaster together, not since Loki's first day on Sakaar. It felt like years ago, though it had only been a matter of months. Loki wasn't concerned that the Grandmaster would sense the connection between them He'd seen Silverhand at work -- his expressionless face grew even stonier.

But Loki hated it when other people touched what was his. He hated the thought of Silverhand seeing him weak or foolish before the Grandmaster. He wanted Silverhand to see him as a god.

"Loki," the Grandmaster said warmly, pulling Loki in for a hug. Loki accepted the hug and stepped back with a smile.

"Grandmaster," he replied. "It's always an honor."

"Oh, you. You flatterer." He patted Loki's cheek and then turned to Silverhand. Instead of greeting him, he grabbed Silverhand by the metal arm and pulled him close, kissing him hard on the mouth. Silverhand's shoulders tensed, but he didn't resist.

Loki felt the smile, even as manufactured as it was, drop from his face.

The Grandmaster stepped back and grinned. "I've got so many ideas for you. Come here." He pulled Silverhand toward the bed and sat down on the edge. He pulled his robe open and spread his legs. "Do your best work."

Silverhand knelt on the floor in front of him and took the Grandmaster's cock, already half hard, into his mouth. Loki couldn't see the details of his work, but if the Grandmaster's face was anything to go by, he was, in fact, doing his best. 

"Loki, Loki, come here." The Grandmaster raised a hand to motion for Loki to join them. "Silverhand, get him, too."

Silverhand turned away from the Grandmaster, his mouth red and his cock already hard. He didn't even glance up at Loki's face as he began sucking on his dick. His tongue ran along the lines of Loki's foreskin before pushing it back with his lips as Loki grew harder in the comfortable warmth of Silverhand's mouth.

"Your hand," Loki said as he cupped the back of Silverhand's head. "Please."

Silverhand's flesh hand slid between Loki's thighs, fingers pressing into Loki's wet and open vagina. Loki groaned, loving the way Silverhand filled him. He couldn't help himself, despite his desire not to show pleasure in front of the Grandmaster.

It was confusing, a sort of displacement, having something so intimate between them reduced to the Grandmaster's entertainment. Loki couldn't forget the eager eyes of the Grandmaster. He'd been with other people in this room, but this was _Silverhand_. It was decidedly different.

With a groan vibrating around Loki's cock, Silverhand came, making a mess of his thighs and the floor in front of him. His gaze shot upward, and Loki's stomach swooped as they made eye contact. He knew Silverhand's humiliation in his body's ease to orgasm, but his expression was shameless. Loki realized that one was for him.

The Grandmaster chuckled. "This guy," he said fondly as he touched Silverhand's head and used the palm of his hand to guide Silverhand back to his own cock. Mouth busy, Silverhand reached out blindly for Loki, until his metal hand grasped Loki's dick. Loki leaned into the contact.

"Oh, aren't you a clever boy," the Grandmaster breathed. His hands slid into Silverhand's hair, fingers tangling in the short locks. He glanced up at Loki. "Did he ever tell you his name?"

"No," Loki replied quite honestly. At this point, he suspected Silverhand would tell him if he asked, but Loki didn't desire this information nearly as much as he once did. If Silverhand wanted to divulge, Loki imagined he would. It didn't occur to him until that moment that he'd run out of time to know.

"Pity." He ran a thumb along Silverhand's cheekbone. "Not that it, uh, not that it's matters, but he's a mystery. Aren't you?"

Silverhand swallowed loudly around the Grandmaster's cock in response.

"Come here." The Grandmaster sounded almost breathless as he pulled Silverhand from his cock and slid back onto the bed. He leaned against the ornate glass headboard and a large collection of fluffy pillows. "Now, uh, get back to it."

Silverhand climbed onto the bed and knelt between the Grandmaster's legs. He resumed his work on the Grandmaster's cock, Loki able to see the bobbing of his head.

The Grandmaster smiled over at Loki. "Be a peach and prepare him for me."

Loki smiled serenely. "Of course." However, his hands were trembling as he opened up the chest of drawers for the lubricant. He returned to the bed and crawled behind Silverhand. Silverhand's ass was raised, his hole visible and accessible to Loki.

After pouring copious amounts of lubricant on his fingers, Loki pressed them into Silverhand. He was reminded of the first time he'd done this, Silverhand in so much pain, and yet he'd begged for Loki to touch him. 

Loki fucked Silverhand slowly with his fingers, stretching him open, and allowing himself to enjoy the way Silverhand pushed back against him, silently begging for more. It caused Loki to become uncomfortably hard, his cockhead throbbing with desire.

Loki must have been flushed, because the Grandmaster grinned at him. "Oh, go on, Loki. Take him for a ride. I know you want to."

"Thank you," Loki said breathlessly. He pulled out his fingers, but kept his hand in contact with Silverhand's back, thumb rubbing circles against his skin, as he sat up and lined himself with Silverhand's wet hole. He wished he had some way to make eye contact with Silverhand again, to get at least silent consent, but they both knew they had no control over what happened in this room.

Loki rarely penetrated him, and as he pushed in, cock sheathed in warmth, he wondered why he hadn't done it more. He couldn't help the desperate little noise he made as he began to slowly work himself into Silverhand. He grasped Silverhand's hips tightly, and pushed in further, until he was flush with Silverhand's backside. He worked in short, quick thrusts, and moments later, Silverhand came again, tightening around Loki as he did. 

"He likes you, doesn't he?" The Grandmaster asked with a little laugh. He reached down and petted Silverhand's head as if he were a prized steed. "Come in him. Show him what he's good for. I've got a lot of toys, and no one's a, uh, a better sperm sack than Silverhand. He takes it and takes it. "

A shiver ran up Loki's spine. That isn't what he wanted to show Silverhand, he didn't want to come in him, not like this, and yet, he began to thrust harder, breathy gasps escaping from the back of his throat as he emptied himself deep inside Silverhand.

Loki pulled out and sat back, watching the way the Grandmaster's back arched with oncoming orgasm, his fingers tightly bound in Silverhand's hair. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned loudly, almost exaggeratedly, like he was putting on a show.

When the Grandmaster finishing coming, Silverhand sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He seemed to be making a point to not look in Loki's direction, keeping his gaze low. Come dripped out of his ass and onto the white bedspread.

It took everything Loki had not to reach out for him, but then he internally gave himself a shake. He had play this out. There was nothing he could for Silverhand on this side of the cage. Once he was free, Loki could champion for him, but now, he just had to get through this night.

"Silverhand," the Grandmaster said, his hand outstretched. "Turn around."

Slowly, Silverhand turned to face Loki, already spreading his legs to give the Grandmaster access to his backside. The Grandmaster wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down onto his still-hard cock. Silverhand's eyelids fluttered shut as he took in more and more. Loki knew from experience the Grandmaster was deceptively large, and he had to be stretching Silverhand open further.

"Got him all nice and wet for me," the Grandmaster said, soundly deeply satisfied by this. Loki couldn't really see his face, the bulk of Silverhand obstructing his view, but that was fine. He liked this view better: Silverhand's core tightening as he tried to keep himself upright, his cock jutting out and dripping, and his hands gripping his own thighs.

"I should just, ah, strap him on me, keep him like this all night. Slowly, Silverhand. I want to _feel_. Take your time. Oh, Loki, keep him from making anymore of a mess than he already is, will you?" the Grandmaster asked. It was a question, but his tone made it clear it was a command.

Loki couldn't bring himself to respond. He simply lowered himself between Silverhand's spread legs and took stock. Silverhand's cockhead was dark red, the white of the precome striking in constrast. Gingerly, he licked away the come beading at the slit. Silverhand's entire body jerked, and Loki looked up at him.

His face was a mask of shame, eyes shut tightly and his brows furrowed. Loki reached up and touched his hand to Silverhand's hot face. "Pain or pleasure?" he asked in a low voice, as if the Grandmaster couldn't hear him no matter how quietly he spoke.

"Pain," Silverhand gasped. His thighs tensed as he carefully fucked himself back onto the Grandmaster. "Both."

"I'll be gentle." Loki ducked his head back down and licked against, this time trying to only gather the come without touching the flesh. It didn't really work, Silverhand still gasping over him, but Loki took his hand. Silverhand squeezed him tightly.

The Grandmaster slid his hand over Silverhand's chest and began toying with a nipple, causing Silverhand to groan and tremble. "You boys aren't having fun without me, are you?"

"Of course not," Loki replied quickly and honestly. He licked away the come, and closed his mouth over Silverhand's cock, taking in as much as he could, as to maybe keep from touching the overly sensitive head much more, though it appeared to be unsuccessful. Silverhand shuddered and moments later, Loki's mouth was flooded with bitter come.

Loki swallowed it down. He glanced up at Silverhand, and there was no question of whether or not it pain or pleasure -- it was pain. Loki sat up and pressed his mouth to Silverhand's. Any idea of keeping the nature of their relationship secret from the Grandmaster was gone. Loki was now certain he had known before they had ever entered the bedchamber.

Silverhand kissed him desperately, like he was a life raft in the middle of the sea, but he never stopped moving on the Grandmaster. He was well trained, still going even after he was past his limit, and in that instant it destroyed Loki to see him like this.

"Jerk him off," the Grandmaster said. He was still playing with Silverhand's nipple, another hand in his hair. "Keep him coming. I love it when it comes."

Loki pulled back. "It's too much for him. He needs a break."

The Grandmaster just laughed. "I've seen him come seven times in a night. This is nothing."

"It's too much," Loki repeated firmly. "Stop this now."

Silverhand shook his head weakly. "Loki, I'm fine. It's fine. Don't--"

Loki supposed the worst thing the Grandmaster could do is revoke his promotion and hold this insubordinate moment against him forever. Or use the melting stick on him. But he didn't care. "Unhand him now."

His vision whited out as the obedience disk on his arm was activated. He didn't recall falling to his side and curling up, he just felt the shock of a thousand lightning bolts gathering on every nerve and burning him from the inside out. It only lasted seconds, but even after it was over, his muscles were tense with readiness of it happening again.

"Oh, Loki," the Grandmaster said before Loki could even open his eyes, "you don't get to tell me what to do. You wanted freedom, but you're not there yet. Now, jerk him off."

With a trembling hand, Loki reached out and grasped Silverhand's cock. Silverhand made a muffled noise of pain. Yes, he probably had come seven times in one night, but not in the span of an hour. Even extraordinary men had their limits.

He tried to keep his grip loose, but it wasn't fooling anyone. Loki thought of his promise not to harm Silverhand. They both knew the rules were different outside their room, but it felt like a betrayal. Loki couldn't stand it, hating himself for not be able to just torture Silverhand and be done with it, and sinking into the desire to protect him.

The Grandmaster heaved a loud sigh. "You know what, Loki? Just -- just go. Here." He grabbed the gold remote and after a moment, Loki's obedience disk popped off his arm. He could feel Silverhand's stare on him.

"Loki?" Silverhand asked. He sounded so quiet and young, but his face read of a world weariness. As if he should have always known that he'd be betrayed. It wasn't betrayal, Loki knew this, to seek freedom, to do things Silverhand would have never done, to say things, and push others' limits, but it felt like one.

"I should have--" Loki started, but the Grandmaster cut him off.

"Out. If you want to talk to him, you can hire him out like any other party goer. I'll call for the guards if you don't leave."

Shaking, Loki climbed off the bed. He cast one last glance at Silverhand, but his gaze was already downcast again. It took him only a minute to reassemble to his existence before Loki walked through those chamber doors.

Is this what regret felt like? Loki took one last glimpse over his shoulder, to see the Grandmaster pushing Silverhand down face first onto the bed. If the Grandmaster wanted to punish him, it had been a rousing success.

Loki turned and walked away.

* * *

There was a new plan in motion.

On the outside of the sex slave floor, Loki felt almost like himself again. He wore clothes, silk and leather finery. He had not only a room, but an apartment to himself in the Grandmaster's tower. He went to exactly one Contest of Champions before leaving and never returning to the arena. 

He wasn't going there. Not doing that, not even from a distance.

Loki attended parties. He avoided the orgies if he could, but sex slaves permeated most events in some ways. When he saw Silverhand, he turned the other way. He most certainly never called for him like a common prostitute. He didn't know what he could say.

He'd broken his word. 

He had betrayed his own family a hundred times and thought nothing of it, but somehow, this stranger had given him something his family never had.

Loki wasn't sure what it was, but it was something. 

Days still ran together on Sakaar, time's illusion more noticeable there than other places. Loki had thrown himself into his new position at parties, and the new position he'd given himself. The one that was going to absolve the burden of regret in Loki's spirit. 

It took time to find him, but he found Silverhand on his knees, chained in a corner. It wa a quiet place, almost secret, with no one else around. Loki approached him. At the sound of footfalls, Silverhand looked up.

"Loki," he breathed, gazing upward. He tried to move, backing into the corner, but the chains were taut. "Please don't do this. Please, I can't -- not from you."

"Shhh," Loki replied, carefully taking Silverhand's chin between two fingers, not letting him look away. "I'm not here to fuck you. I came to you to apologize."

Silverhand blinked up at him. "Don't."

"No?"

Silverhand shook his head. "You wanted out and you got out. I was -- it hurt, but I understand. You don't owe me anything."

"That's untrue," Loki replied. "You were right, you know. There is no freedom here, only a different series of cages. But I broke my word to you. That's something I never minded in the past. Lying was my nature. It still is. But I owe you everything. I wouldn't have been able to reach this point if not for you."

"Is _that_ a lie?" Silverhand asked flatly.

Loki laughed, more to himself. "I... walked into that one, didn't I?" 

He reached down and began pulling away the chains. There were no locks, just chains wrapped so tightly around themselves they were a tangled mess that a man on his knees couldn't undo. Once he had Silverhand freed, Loki helped him to his feet.

"Come with me."

Silverhand was understandably wary, but Loki knew he wouldn't disobey a direct order, and he followed.

They approached where the Grandmaster was sitting in his blue and silver throne. He was chatting with a group of people, but his attention was drawn to Loki and Silverhand as they came closer.

"Oh, good you've reunited with your old friend, I wondered what was keeping you crazy kids apart." The Grandmaster grinned, and waved the other party guests away. "What can I do for you?"

Loki lifted his chin. "I'd like to make purchase of this man."

He felt Silverhand stiffen next to him. 

The Grandmaster's eyes widened. "Is that so."

"It is. I'd like to offer you eight million units. I understand that's a million more than you paid for him. And I know he is only one of many you have at your disposal."

"It sure is a bargain," the Grandmaster said slowly. He appeared amused at this offer, though genuinely mulling it over. He narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned forward. "What would you do if I said no?"

Loki smiled. "I'd get more units and I'd come back and make you a better offer. I'd do it until you said yes. Because this man is mine more than he's ever been yours. And I will have him."

"Oh." The Grandmaster placed a hand over where Loki imagined a heart would be. "That was touching. I really felt that. It was from the heart -- Topaz, are you crying?"

Topaz was as stoned faced as ever. "No."

"I think you were moved. I know I was moved." He waved a hand around. "The units are, I'll take them, but they're not the point. True love, I can't deny you that, Loki, nor you, Silverhand. Sold!"

Applause rose from the crowd of party guests, and Loki grinned. He'd not only performed the required entertainment of his guest status, but accomplished his mission at the same time.

Loki turned to Silverhand, who stared back at him, expressionless. Loki wasn't sure what he was expecting. A smile, at least? But no, he got the glazed over eyes of a man wishing he had a drink in his hand. Well, Loki could at least give him that.

"Come with me," Loki said, taking Silverhand by the metal arm. They went upstairs to Loki's apartment. It was considerably larger than the room they had shared as slaves, with a separate bedroom, and a bathroom with a door. But the cleaners still came, changing the sheets and refilling the liquor.

"Welcome home."

Silverhand looked around, but he just stood there. His gaze finally settled on Loki. "What do you want?"

"Want?"

"You own me. You _bought_ me."

"No, I've -- yes, I did, but I'm freeing you." Loki fumbled with the gold remote that could activate the obedience disk, but could also remove it. It fell from Silverhand's arm. "You're free now. What do _you_ want?"

Silverhand's expression softened slightly as he rubbed indentation of where the disk had been. "Was this your plan the whole time?"

"Yes," Loki replied, though that wasn't technically the whole truth. His plan was to free himself. The need to free Silverhand came later. It was the same thing.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I keep secrets. It's my nature. It never occurred to me to tell you until it was too late. For that I -- I apologize."

Silverhand nodded slowly, but made no mention of _accepting_ the apology. "Can I take a shower?"

"You can do whatever you like," Loki said quickly. He motioned to the bedroom. "It's through there."

Silverhand retreated through the bedroom, and once Loki heard the door close, he followed. He sat down on the bed and he waited. 

He understood that this was going to be different. There was no picking up where they left off, because their life together had been _awful_. It filled an empty space, and maybe that's all it had ever been. Maybe Silverhand would never forgive him, and once he was clean, he would leave. It was his right. He had more freedom than Loki at this point.

Minutes passed, and then Silverhand stepped out of the bathroom. He was still naked with a towel slung around his neck. He considered Loki for a long moment, and then asked, "Is there room for me?"

The bed was large and Loki didn't even have to move to make a space. He patted the empty space beside him. "I have clothes for you. You don't need to be naked."

Silverhand shrugged as she sat down on the bed. "I'm used to it. But that'll be nice." He took a deep breath. "Thank you. I'll take the new cage."

Loki smiled. Tentatively, he reached up and touched Silverhand's hair, and was pleased with Silverhand leaned into the contact. "Silverhand, I--"'

"Bucky."

Loki stared at him, startled enough by this random word to pull his hand back. "What?"

"My name." He looked directly at Loki, not breaking eye contact. "It's Bucky."

"Oh. Well, then. Bucky." Loki savored the word in his mouth, as strange as it sounded, and touched his cheek. "I meant what I said. You're mine, but not because of a perceived notion of ownership. I'd like to think you gave yourself to me because you truly wanted to. I'd like to be worthy of it again."

Slowly, Bucky smiled. He placed his hand on Loki's knee and squeezed it. "We'll see about that." He leaned against Loki and rested his head upon his shoulder. "Thank you for coming for me."

Loki closed his eyes. "It was my pleasure."


End file.
